medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Medal of Honor: Warfighter - Character Analysis
Medal of Honor: Warfighter hits North American stores tomorrow and we are eagerly waiting to get on hands on this game. While we have previously discussed and highlighted the new weaponry in this game, today we will be highlighting the main characters in this franchise. Let's begin by looking at Task Force Mako. Task Force Mako Task Force Mako is a team of Tier 1 U.S. Navy SEALs under the Joint Special Operations Command. It consists of Preacher, Voodoo, Stump, Mother, and Dingo. The two most important of these are the protagonists of the game, Preacher and Mother. Preacher This family man, first name Tom, is a member of AFO Team Neptune. He is known for his rifle work. Preacher is voiced by Christian Mortensen. His favorite weapons include the M4A1, LaRue Tactical OBR, HK416, LaRue Tactical PredatAR, and the M40A3. He was last seen participating in the assault on Isabella City in the Phillipines. Mother Mother is the undisputed leader of the AFO Team Neptune. He is known for being compassionate towards his companions, but also being an effective leader. Mother is voiced by Jeffrey Pierce. His favorite weapons include the P226, HK416, and LaRue Tactical PredatAR. After participating in Rescue the Rescuers, Mother decides that war has to continue. Voodoo Voodoo, along with his other squadmates, will end up in Mogadishu, Somalia. In Somalia, they will be trying to neutralize local pirate groups who have been terrorizing the citizens. Voodoo's favorite weapons include the M60, M4A1, HK416, and LaRue Tactical PredatAR. He is voiced by Jon Bruno. Stump Stump, unlike the other men, began his career as a member of the Marine Corps before joining the SEALs. The other members' of Task Force Mako constantly like to tease Stump about this fact. Stump is voiced by Scott Levy. His arsenal generally consists of the HK416, LaRue Tactical PredatAR, and McMillan TAC-300. Dingo Dingo is the most mysterious of all members of Task Force Mako. Extremely little is known about his background, except for the fact that his thick southern accent might give some clues to his place of origin. Tiger 12 Tiger 12 is a new member of Task Force Mako, known only by his codename. He is known for his sniping skills and teams up with Preacher and Mother. He also takes out the target Marwan al-Kalifa. His weapon of choice is the HK416. Task Force Grizzly Task Force Grizzly is one of the four factions in this game. It is the primary expeditionary assault force on the Arabian Peninsula. Task Force Grizzly is comprised of three members - Sgt. Wright, Sgt. Xaysana, and LCpl. Tran. Sgt. Wright Currently little is known about Sgt. Wright except that he is featured during the mission Shore Leave. Sgt. Xaysana Another Sergeant in the Task force Grizzly, Xaysana can be seen assaulting the pirate operators in Somalia. Enemies The two biggest threats and concerns in this game are Sheik and Marwan al-Kalifa. Sheik Little information is known about Sheik, except that he appears to be a high-ranking terrorist who can afford to hire others to do his dirty work. Marwan al-Kalifa Marwan is affiliated with Abu Sayyaf and appears to have been shot and killed by Tiger 12, however, if he is alive or dead remains to be seen... Category:Blog posts